"Pump" Winchy
"Pump" Winchy was a member of Coyote Squadron about 15 years after the end of the Galactic Civil War. He flew a Y-Wing fighter, and his callsign was Coyote 11. Early Life Pump was born to a middle-class family on Coruscant during the height of the Galactic Civil War. His father, an Imperial Lieutenant, was frequently gone on missions, leaving his mother to take care of young Pump. As a child, he was wildly interested in flying, as he was able to see thousands upon thousands of craft fly by his window every day. The idea of being a taxi driver first intrigued him, as he wanted to meet a whole lot of people. However, after an incident with a foul-mouthed taxi driver who became irate at the young child's interest in the taxi craft, Pump decided that he would rather be a fighter pilot instead. TIE Fighters were common sights, and Pump thought that they were really cool objects. His new goal was to complete the Imperial Academy when he was old enough and fly TIE's for a living in the fight against the Empire's enemies. Flight School At the age of 15, Pump was accepted into the Imperial Academy, taking courses in piloting so that he could gain the status of TIE pilot. This was around the time of the Battle of Yavin, and Pump eagerly wanted to fight the Rebel Alliance in a TIE. Although he was not a standout pilot, Pump was scrappy and worked hard all the time to make up for his lesser skills. In about seven months, he graduated from the Academy and became a full-fledged TIE pilot. Pump's first battle action was on the ambush on the small Alliance outpost in the Cavthe system. As soon as he saw enemy X-Wing fighters emerge, he went in on the attack. Quickly, he watched as four squadronmates were shot down instantly by anti-fighter defenses and enemy fighters. Although the Imperials were able to scare off the Rebels, Pump's division had taken heavy losses; the majority of his squadron was wiped out in the fight. Defection After another small battle, Pump learned that his father was executed for "traitorous sympathies". Outraged and disillusioned with the Empire's policy, Pump deserted from the Imperial Navy by "getting lost" on a convoy mission and rode to a nearby planet, where he laid low for a while. Worried that there would be Imperial agents out to get him, Pump used fake identification to get a job driving hoverspeeders for a manufacturing corporation. He continued with this job for a couple years, making sure to watch his back frequently to stay safe from enemy agents. At about this time, the Civil War was over, and there was no more need for Pump to stay hidden from the public view. He secured a job as a flight instructor at a local flight academy, teaching students how to pilot a variety of small craft such as speeders and small recon ships. This gig lasted for about ten years, and he left with a great reputation across the region for being one of the best flight instructors around. Hearing of the ressurection of the Emperor, Pump started to fear for his life again, and he knew that he would have to move on if he were to survive. Taking a freighter to another planet, Pump ended up teaching flight at a few small schools for short periods of time, always staying on the move to avoid detection. At about this time, he ran into Silly Grumman, a hotshot pilot who was looking for his first flight gig. Silly volunteered to help Pump start his own flight business, teaching flight and basic mechanics to many clients out of an old warehouse. This created a friendship between the two pilots, one that would last for years. Joining the Coyotes After two years of working at the business, Pump and Silly encountered Matt Calhoun, who was looking for pilots to join a newly-formed fighter sqaudron under New Republic command. Both pilots decided to sell the business in exchange for the chance to become fighter pilots, something that intrigued both of them. After meeting with Calhoun in a local bar, they both signed on to become members of Coyote Squadron. Pump chose to pilot a Y-Wing fighter, something he had previosuly encountered when he was still with the Imperial Navy. Although the ship was old, it still worked, and Pmp took it upon himself to decorate the fighter with his own personal design; two crossed blasters, something that he thought would honor the memory of his father. Most important to his decision, he later said, was to be able to bring justice to the galaxy and to also avenge his father's death at the hands of the true traitors. Appearances *Coyote Squadron Category:Fan Fiction